Dioses: Reecarnacion
by Lipurogry
Summary: Por culpa de una poción, los dioses griegos han estado reencarnando sin recordar nada. ¿Que ocurriría si miles de años después, sus actuales reencarnaciones recordasen todo? ¿Podran vencer a sus enemigos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?. T por seguridad.
1. La historia de Circe y los dioses

Dioses: reencarnación

_Hola otra vez pero antes de empezar voy a hacer lo de siempre:_

_Nada de lo que uso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowlling y de la imaginación griega_

Prologo: La historia de Circe y los dioses

"Durante mucho tiempo, todos han hablado de los legendarios dioses griegos. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que los dioses desaparecieron, justo un poco antes de la caída del Imperio de Alejandro Magno.

Circe era una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un verde pálido, de piel blanca. Pero sobre todo era hija de Helios, y una diosa /bruja con amplios conocimientos sobre el arte de la magia

Un día, Circe fabrico una poción muy poderosa pero igual de peligrosa: Un elixir de la reencarnación, la cual lograba hacer que aquél la bebiese pero lo hacia volver en otro cuerpo apenas moría, en un ciclo sin fin.

Los doce olímpicos al enterarse de esto le enviaron un mensaje con Hermes, el heraldo de los dioses para que viniese y les contase sobre su proyecto. Tal como se lo habían pedido, la hechicera vino.

Ella les dijo a los todos los dioses allí reunidos, que la poción era un elixir capaz de otorgar fuerza y poderes sobrenaturales a quien lo tomase. Zeus y el resto de los dioses, para evitar que el preciado líquido fuera a parar en manos equivocadas, lo guardaron el Olimpo, sin sospechar siquiera la verdadera cualidad de la poción. El único de los Olímpicos que parecía dudar de su verdadera naturaleza, era Apolo el dios de las profecías, pero este decidió no decir nada.

En determinada ocasión, Dionisios el dios del vino, organizo una gran fiesta a la que asistieron casi todos los conocidos de Zeus o de algún miembro de su familia, incluida la rubia Circe. Cuando la fiesta estuvo muy avanzada y ya casi no estaba la mayoría de los invitados, la mujer de ojos verdes vertió su poción en una jarra plateada, confundiéndola con las demás que estaban vacías. La mujer con una sonrisa siniestra, se alejo de la cocinas.

Un criado apresurado, se dio cuenta de que no había muy poco vino corrió por todos lados hasta que encontró la jarra plateada en la que se encontraba el elixir de Circe. Asustado, el joven confundió el líquido transparente con agua. Fue hasta la sala de fiestas, en la que solo se encontraban los 12 Dioses Olímpicos y algunos otros como: Selene, Psique, Céfiro (quien miraba a Apolo con ganas de estrangularlo), Hécate y Cardelia (una oceánida*), cada dios parecía apunto de desmallarse. El sirviente sirvió el líquido en las copas de todos los presentes. A penas cada uno de ellos bebió el contenido de sus copas un haz de luz que cubrió todo el Olimpo. Cuando la luz cegadora desapareció, todos los que habían ingerido el liquido ya no estaban.

Hola, aquí voy con mi nueva historia (si se que muchos de ustedes me querrán matar por no actualizar en mis otras historias pero tengan paciencia) tal vez no actualice la historia en un tiempo por que esta semana estoy algo apretada.

Oceánida*: son, sino me equívoco, las ninfas del mar

Y por ultimo quiero saber lo que piensan de la historia

¿Quiénes creen ustedes que serán las reencarnaciones de los dioses que he mencionado allí arriba? Hagan sus apuestas.

Hasta pronto, Samira Gry.

Nota: es posible que **TAL VEZ** pueda que haya Slash pero no será nada grafico solo entre líneas


	2. El despertar: Artemisa y Apolo

Dioses: Reencarnación

_Hola! Aquí ya empiezan a despertar los dioses, ah por cierto, las letras cursivas son Flash Back_

El despertar: Artemisa y Apolo

Año 2020 D.C

_Una mujer de cabellos rojo oscuro, casi negro y de ojos verdes miro a un hombre mientras se tapaba_

_¿Cómo os atrevéis a espiar a una diosa?_ _—__ siseo Artemisa enojada al hombre (Acteon) y antes de que este pudiese moverse, la pelirroja lo había transformado en un ciervo de esplendorosa cornamenta, el cual devorado por una jauría de perros._

A plena luz de la luna, una joven se despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, después de aquel sueño. Escucho como alguien habría la puerta y una débil luz inundaba el cuarto. En la entrada estaba parado un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos negros, no era mucho mayor que su hermana.

¿Estas bien, Reddy?_ — _ dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su hermana, en la cual creyó ver un rastro verdoso en sus ojos pero el sacudió la cabeza alejando estos pensamientos. La chica asintió con la cabeza, a la vez de que su acompañante salía de la estancia.

La muchacha se levanto de su cama y se aproximo al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado de su casa.

Lo que vio casi le hace gritar de terror, sus ojos, antes de un color marrón chocolate eran de un color verde esmeralda. Si su cabello fuese más oscuro, pudo haber jurado que _**era**_ idéntica a la mujer de su sueño. Por un acto de reflejo, fue hacia una pequeña biblioteca allí dispuesta, y encontró lo que estaba buscando: un viejo libro de mitología griega. Busco el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, Artemisa.

Había muchos mitos de la diosa, pero uno llamo especialmente su atención.

Era el cual un hombre mortal que estaba viendo a Artemisa bañarse, la diosa enojada lo transformo en ciervo, siendo comido por su propia jauría. Se estremeció al pensar en eso.

"Pero ¿y porque sueño con ello?" pensaba

Y con confusión en su mente, Lily Luna Potter se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja se despertó al escuchar una suave melodía de una flauta asi que, curiosa bajo hacia donde provenía el sonido. Se coloco la bata de color rojo escarlata mientras descendía por la escalera de madera.

La música venia del jardín trasero, Lily fue hasta el lugar y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Albus Severus, sentado en una silla de caoba tocando su flauta. Lily sonrió mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano a la casa.

Nadie creería que ambos hermanos eran gemelos, ya que no se parecían en nada (ni siquiera en el aspecto), excepto en algunas características que ambos compartían

Pero el de ojos verdes, estaba pensando en otra cosa, más precisamente sobre un determinado sueño

_Un joven de cabellos castaños estaba al lado de otro chico, un pelirrojo no mucho mayor que él _

_¡Hermes! — exclamó el moreno a su amigo el cual corría por un prado, dio gracias a Zeus de que no estuviese nadie cerca. El pelirrojo volteo y le sonrió_

_¡Tranquilo, Apolo! Nadie nos esta viendo — le aseguro el dios, mientras su medio-hermano rodaba los ojos._

_¡¿No podrías ser un poco más prudente?!.— le reclamo Apolo, bajando la voz. Hermes rió_

_Mira quien habla, el que ha tenido una exagerada cantidad de amantes. Sin limitación— Apolo percibió el sarcasmo en la voz de su hermano _

Y allí terminaba el sueño, Albus sabia quienes eran ambos dioses: Hermes (el mensajero de los dioses) y Apolo (el dios de la profecía y de las artes). Siempre había sido apodado por su gran amor a la pintura y la música pero de allí a tener sueños con el mencionado dios griego, para él era demasiado.

El de ojos verdes miro hacia delante, percatándose de que su gemela Lily lo observaba extrañada.

Albus, sin decirle nada, se levanto y entro en la casa con una sola pregunta:

¿Era en realidad un sueño?

_Hola otra vez! Alguien me ha preguntado si los humanos en realidad no tenían permiso para estar en el Olimpo_

_Muy bien eso es fácil de responder:_

_Aunque los humanos no pueden ir al Olimpo, cada cierto tiempo los dioses escogen a alguien que crean que merezca servirles por el resto de la eternidad (que este muriendo, y ciertas condiciones se aplican) espero haber aclarado la duda._

_¿Qué opinan del cap?_

_Hasta pronto _

_Samira Gry_


	3. El despertar: Atenea y Ares

_Hola! Bueno aquí vamos a ver otra reencarnación, y por cierto, esta historia es AU por que Albus y Lily Luna son gemelos._

El despertar Atenea y Ares

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en la casa de los Weasley Granger. Todos todavía dormían menos la hija mayor Rose, quien miraba el cielo de un color azul raso, a través de su ventana. Pelirroja y de ojos azules, Rose era el femenino de su padre (además de consentida del mismo)

Rose se volteo, pero en vez de ver su habitación se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en medio de un pasillo hecho de columnas de piedras. Una mujer salió detrás de una columna: su cabello era pelirrojo como el de Rose, hecho una trenza, pero sus ojos eran de color Café oscuro, vestía una túnica de algodón de color vino y en una de sus manos llevaba una lanza. Un hombre le salió al paso, este en cambio tenia armadura y un casco de plumas rojas y una espada colgada en su cadera. Rose los reconoció

— ¿Que ocurre, Ares? — dijo la mujer, aunque su voz parecía serena, se percibía un leve rastro de frialdad.

— Atenea, padre quiere vernos a todos en la sala de reunión — le respondió de la misma manera su hermano.— van a decidir el destino final de Troya — al decir esto el hombre sonrió, mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con desaprobación. A Ares siempre había sido un loco sanguinario.

Y antes de que lo notara, Rose Weasley fue sacada del trance, por la voz de su madre Hermione Granger de Weasley

En Italia, Dapne Greengass miraba a su hijo, Michael Greengrass bajar por las escaleras.

El muchacho no le prestaba atención a la mirada penetrante de su madre. Rubio y de ojos miel, Michael era una persona muy callada y silenciosa, pero nunca valía la pena hacerlo enojar.

Estaba recordando las imágenes de su último sueño: una espada, una ciudad en llamas y un ejército de hombres, luciendo armaduras griegas

Michael pensó que lo mejor era hablar con su mejor amiga, Rose Weasley, para tratar de comprender el significado de su sueño

Pero ninguno sabia que realmente significaba algo más que solo un sueño

En una cueva en medio del océano, un hombre castaño contemplaba esta situación y rodo los ojos. Las cosas iban demasiado lento para su gusto, suspiro con resignación

— ¿en que piensas, hijo mío? — le cuestiono una voz, el hombre se volteo y vio a una mujer de cabellos violáceos y en ellos había una pequeña tiara de conchas blancas, y de piel clara, no parecía mucho mayor que él. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—En nada, Madre — dijo cansado pero al ver la mirada azul de la mujer examinándolo, añadió — las cosas van muy lento, apenas se están dando cuenta de lo que ocurre y todavía falta el resto de los dioses y además no se como me convenciste de hacer resucitarlos, la mujer- que se llamaba Amelia- miro a su hijo un tiempo largo antes de responderle.

—Ángelo, ten algo de paciencia. No podemos apresurarlos, es mejor que lo descubran por si mismos y a aparte te pedí que los resucitaras porque Circe no protegía tanto el Inframundo como después de que los resucitáramos y necesitamos aliados para que nos ayuden — le explico Amelia a su hijo mientras volteaba a ver las profundidades del Océano


	4. El despertar: Hermes y Afrodita

Dioses: Reencarnación

_Aquí va el cuarto capítulo, gracias por los comentarios que he recibido._

El despertar: Afrodita y Hermes

En una playa de Inglaterra, una chica rubia estaba sentada en la arena. Victorie Weasley miraba el suave oleaje, y sintiendo la espuma tocarle los pies.

Repentinamente una escena vino a su cabeza

_Una mujer rubia (con algas en el pelo) y de ojos azules salía del agua, tapada solo con una manta, un castaño estaba parado a su lado. Él le sonreía._

—_Bienvenida, Afrodita_—_ le dijo el castaño, la mujer- Afrodita- le examino con altivez y le pregunto:_

—_¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?_ —_ el hombre dejo de sonreír y la miro con el mismo escrutinio._

_Me llamo Litmus, hijo de la oceánida Amelia, el Señor Poseidón me ha enviado por ti . _—

— ¡Victorie!— La Weasley reconoció la voz de su hermana Dominique, pero ella no volteo —Ted te está esperando — sus ojos azules brillaron ante la mención de su novio, mientras se levantaba detrás de su hermana, cuando una pregunta le asalto

¿Por qué Litmus y Afrodita se le hacían familiares?

/…/

James Sirius Potter miro el pueblo que se hallaba a sus pies. El joven pelirrojo había retado a su hermano Albus a una carrera, y James le ganó. Lily Luna era fanática de las carreras pero prefirió quedarse al margen, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que sus hermanos competían.

Detrás de él, Albus y Lily admiraban la vista que le proporcionaba la alta colina en la que se hallaban.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y en vez de ver oscuridad se vio de pie en una colina similar solo que las casas eran diferentes y muy antiguas.

—¡Hermes! — le llamo una voz, y el movió la cabeza pero ese no era su cuerpo, es como si su subconsciente le estuviese dominando. A su lado se encontraba un hombre parecido a Albus pero esta "copia" de su hermano parecía de veinte años, no de trece

Y una voz distinta lo trajo a la realidad.

¡James Potter! — le reclamó Lily Luna a su hermano sacándole del trance, James abrió los ojos observando los rostros preocupados de los gemelos Potter, este les hizo un gesto despreocupado y volvió a ver el pueblo que tenia al frente con una pregunta:

¿Eso fue un sueño?

En medio del océano, Amelia observo dormir a su hijo Ángelo, un hombre que no parecía pasar de la veintena, de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules como los suyos.

Hace muchos años, Amelia se había enamorado de un hombre mortal llamado Den, con el que había tenido a sus dos hijos: Ángelo y a su hijo menor Litmus. Ambos hermanos eran hábiles guerreros y magos.

Por esto, Circe se había interesado profundamente en el joven y atractivo Litmus, pero él la rechazo ya que se enamoro de Afrodita. Ambos habían sido felices pero Circe se enojo por el rechazo sufrido, asesinando a Litmus y provocando el eterno dolor de la diosa del amor, y el sufrimiento de Ángelo y sus padres. En aquel momento, no pudieron rescatar su alma del Tártaro.

Afrodita no pudo soportar todo el dolor, así que ella comenzó su larga lista de amantes mortales e inmortales pero la oceánida siempre supo que la diosa de ojos azules nunca olvido a Litmus.

La hermana de Amelia, Cordelia, acompaño a su hermana y sobrino durante el dolor de las pérdidas de Litmus y más tarde de Den. Y además profundizó los conocimientos de magia de su sobrino mayor.

Hubo un momento de paz y tranquilidad pero la bruja rubia desapareció a los dioses, incluyendo a Cordelia, y tomó el mando del Olimpo. Pero las defensas del reino de los muertos estaban bajas

Amelia insistió a Ángelo que resucitara tres jóvenes guerreros de destino trágico: Jacinto, el fallecido amante de Apolo, a un descendiente de Teseo, muerto por una grave enfermedad, y a Litmus, su hermano.

Su hijo así lo hizo, y haciendo que aquellos chicos reencarnaron con los dioses durante todos los miles de años que han transcurrido, ella no quería condenar a su hijo a esa maldición pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción. Y su hijo mayor escogió quedarse con su madre, haciendo un hechizo de inmortalidad, pero lo tenía que renovar cada siglo; Ángelo le resto la importancia al inconveniente y allí estaba, con la oceánida. Amelia a veces piensa que su hijo pudo tener una vida normal, pero él quería vengar la muerte de su hermano, así lo presentía

Amelia se acerco a un espejo de plata, colgado de la pared de la cueva, al llegar al frente del espejo susurro: _Monte Olimpo _

_Sé que actualice más tarde, pero el colegio no me dejaba tiempo. Muy bien, ya que sabemos mas de los personajes de Ángelo y Amelia… ¿Quiénes creen que sean las reencarnaciones de Jacinto, Litmus y el descendiente anónimo de Teseo?_


	5. El despertar: Litmus, Hades y Persefone

Dioses: reencarnación

El despertar: Litmus, Hades y Perséfone

En el Olimpo una rubia paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono. La sala del trono estaba ricamente decorada con tapices de la era de los Primeros Olímpicos, y los doce tronos habían sido quitados para colocar, justo en el sito donde se halló alguna vez el trono de Zeus, un trono soberbio de marfil negro, haciendo juego con los objetos de la estancia, en los cuales dominaban tonos oscuros de marrón, negro gris y ciertas partes plateados.

Un hombre entro por las grandes puertas y se inclino:

—Mi lady, hemos buscado por todas partes pero no hemos encontrado el rastro de alguno de Zeus y su familia— decía el hombre, tratando de no enojar a su señora. La mujer no le respondió solo soltó una sonrisa macabra pero el hombre no la vio

—Capitán, tiene que seguir buscando, los dioses no se ocultaran para siempre y no quiero equivocaciones — le advirtió Circe todavía de espaldas a la vez que el hombre se iba dejándola en sus pensamientos

En la Tierra, un joven se estaba revolviendo en sus sueños

"—_Vamos Litmus— Le grito Afrodita a su novio y amante volteándose a verle—¡Llegaremos tarde al concierto de Apolo! — El chico de ojos dorados estaba apoyado en el tronco, mirando a la diosa con algo cercano a la adoración_

—_Vete tú, Linda, yo iré luego.—la mujer avanzó hasta él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas mientras le respondía_

—_No me iré sin ti y lo sabes—Litmus le sonrió alegre a la vez que se iba con la rubia"._

Y allí termino la visión y la reencarnación del hijo menor de Amelia, Ted Lupin, despertó cubierto de sudor.

En un pueblo italiano, una chica morena leía un texto polvoriento y de letras desgastadas.

"_**La reencarnación, en términos generales, se refiere al evento en el que alma de alguien (casi siempre un fallecido) regresa en un nuevo cuerpo.**_

_**Pero hay diversas excepciones en las cuales los científicos no se terminan de poner de acuerdo, pero una de las más aceptadas se trata de la indistinción de géneros por parte del alma:**_

_**Es decir, el alma en cuestión puede reencarnar en cualquier cuerpo a pesar de que este haya sido anteriormente un hombre o una mujer respetivamente…"**_

La joven no logró leer más, ya que el libro resbalo de sus manos y dijo maldiciones en voz baja. Eso no podía ser verdad, pensaba desesperada, no creía que la reencarnación tuviese que ver con los sueños que tenía ella dentro de un castillo oscuro, vestida con ropajes de rey y una mujer hermosa a su lado. Pero los sueños cambiaban constantemente: una vez, se había visto a las afueras del palacio oscuro y a la mujer alargando las manos a uno de los frutos que estaba en el jardín.

Sacudió la cabeza confundida y se levanto del piso, bajando a la primera planta de la casa.

Y así, la reencarnación femenina de Hades, se fue.

En la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en lo alto de la Torre de Adivinación un joven de cabellos negros y de ojos marrones oscuros, de tono opaco veía fijamente a la profesora Sybill Trelawney que se encontraba en trance mirando aparente a los ojos del moreno y empezó a hablar.

"Los reyes perdidos se encontraran

El reino se reconstruirá

Del dolor, el amor surgirá

Una elección cambiara el curso de todo"

El chico- llamado John Dale- observo con asombro como la mujer sufría una sacudida, para luego parpadear confusa, John se levanto extrañado y salió por la trampilla. Mientras bajaba, se preguntaba como había llegado a eso: primero aquellos sueños confusos en los que murmuraba el nombre de un tal Hades y en los que veía la imagen de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de cierta manera muy familiar. y con la mente revuelta, el mortal John Dale (profesor de encantamientos) la reencarnación masculina de la diosa Perséfone, logro descender de la torre ignorando al cuadro de Sir Cadogan.

Desde su escondite, Ángelo y Amelia observaban todo lo acontecido.

—Madre, él ya ha "despertado" — decía Ángelo con ansiedad, Amelia sabia que hablaba de su hermano

—Ángelo, recuerda nuestro acuerdo… .— le advirtió su madre, pero su hijo no pareció escucharla

Hubo un silencio tenso durante un rato, hasta que el de ojos azules volvió a hablar

¿Qué hay de la profecía? — pregunto, la oceánida se quedo pensativa

—Puedo comprender las primeras líneas pero la ultima… no la puedo descifrar— decía mientras observaba el espejo de plata.

Hubo nuevamente silencio.

El castaño de ojos azules asintió de forma respetuosa para salir de la cueva.

_Si se que me mandaran a lo más profundo del Tártaro por tardarme._

_Veran la loca idea de reencarnar a un hombre en una mujer y viceversa me surgió para que no me quedara muy trillado y estoy usando en su mayoría OC's para sorprender un poco a todos_

_Hasta pronto _

_Samira Gry_


End file.
